Unbreakable
by suicidal angel
Summary: 1x2, mention of NCS, lemon also in the future. Heero and Duo are under cover at a high school, same old story, might be a few new twists along the way. only about PG now, 4 shounen-ai hintings and thoughts
1. Default Chapter

__

unbreakable

part 1

~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~

the deserted school corridor was dark except for where bars of faint light scattered across the hall each stemming from its respective dorm room. the whole effect seemed to remind me of an eerie temple, no more like a tomb. but Im not scared, gundam pilots can't get scared, or sad, or happy. We just cant, it would jeprodize the mission. well at least we cant show them, and ive become perfect at hiding them behind a blank face. I had to to become the perfect soldier. They all think im emotionless....and on the outside i am. inside im a mass of seething emotions, pain, happyness, love. but gundam pilots cant feel these emotions, they cant feel pain, nor can they be happy, and they most certainly cant love, love life, or love for others. That would get in the way of the mission, or as wufei would say-its a weakness. And besides the war has seemilgly numbed us soldiers of piece....we dont feel any more than necessary, nor do we think anymore than is vital. Thats how we survive. If i showed emotion, or weakness i would lose my gundam, my job, my life.

At least the others have something to live for. Wufei has his honour to defend, his dead wife to avenge and the justice that he fights for. Duo has his fun, and he has to avenge the death of solo, his first friend and the destruction of the maxwell church, his first real home. Trowa, a mercinary before he had lost his baby teeth, he has his colony to protect, his past to find...as he is Nanashi, the nameless one. And from careful observation I know that he also lives for quatre, his koi. And even quatre has his fight for peace and love, his family to protect and fourtune to inhearit. The pilot of sandrock also loves and lives for trowa, but me I live for the war to end, and yes i live for duo, my only love. but duo would never want to be anything more than a friend to me, afterall he's only ever seen one side of me, the stoic, perfect soldier/perfect arse hole mask. All things considered i cant believe he doesn't hate me, in fact he probably does. I have only myself to blame for that. and after the war has ended where will I be then, I know that duo wont have time for me, not in the way i want him to. He'll have his own life to live.With me around all it would do is stir up bad memories of the war anyway, and so after the war i'll have no cause, no reason to live. I'll be the perfect soldier, rendered missionless. like a lost child.

So you can see why I am less hesitant than the others to take my own life, if it is needed in order for a mission to sucseed. Yes it was a part of the training, or should I say the brainwashing I endured as a child, but it is also because I see no better option. I shouldn't be thinking about the future like this anyway. Thats for thinkers and philosophers, and Heero Yuy is neither, he is a doer. I see something and I act upon it. I live for the Now, the present. Because in my opinion, if you live in the future, you neglect the present, and without the present you cannot have a future. Oh lord there I go again, thinking...I cant help it. I mean honestly what a stupid thing to think about: why not to think. Its just not logical.

The sound of a gun being cocked breakes into my daydreams and snap to attention. Duo Maxwell, my partner in this mission is peering round the corner into yet another empty school corridor. We are in St Bernard's Boys High School. This is where we will be spending the next two months, during our mission. I cannot think about the details of this right now as Duo is motioning for me to follow him into the dimly lit hall. We stalk along until we come to a large wooden door. A large brass plate is on the front of it, A brass plate that screams importance and superiority. I hate to see that sort of waste, when I know how much the other half of the world, the poorer half, is living of it makes me want to scream. of course I don't, remember I'm the perfect soldier, incabable of feeling.

On the plate is engraved in prestigious elegant lettering *HEADMASTERS"S OFFICE* and then underneath the plate a simple yet still elegant wooden plate, reads *please knock* in large bold black letters. Duo turns and winks at me. "You wanna do the honours" he wisphers. I smirk, "hn" I shake my head. "We cant afford to muck around with your stupid games duo, just open the damn door baka" his bright face changes suddenly and I realise that he has accidently let the mask drop. He looks at me, violet eyes shining with hurt at my harsh words. I curse myself silently and turn away, the hurt in his unguarded eyes is so painfully clear. I hate to adimit it but I do have one weakness, and thats him. I build up the courage to turn back to him, and I see that his usual Happy-Go-Lucky cheerful self again. But I know I hurt him, and I'll never forgive myself. 

"Well heero, mission aside it would still be impolite not to do as the sign says and knock first" The stupidity of the baka's remark is so blatant. But to refuse him would hurt him more, so I'll let him have his fun. I'll use my favourite frase "hn" he grins...but its closer to the maniac, shinigami grin than a real smile. However much duo smiles and laughs and bounces around it is very rare to ever see him truly smile. Nowhe raises his fist to the door.

"BANG BANG BANG" he only taps lightly but still I have to resist the urge to wince. In the silence the sound seems to echo so loudly down the corridors that It seems to have been loud enough to wake the dead. No answer. Well duh, I mean what principle in his right mind would still be in his office at 3 in the morning. Mind you this principle isn't in his right mind I remind myself. He's in with the Oz lot. I snicker at this thought and Duo turns to look at me, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. I glare at him, angry that he caught me showing emotion. He jumps back slightly and then regains control over himself. "Well looks like no ones answering" he says as this as if he wasn't expecting it "how rude" I just snicker, if duo wants to play these childish games I'll let him. After all he never really had a childhood. Perhaps he's making up for it all now.

sighing he pulles a pick out from his braid. His hair its so thick and such a gorgeous shade, higlighted in the moonlight it shines almost a golden red. Restraining a giggle I wonder if the numerous objects, picks and knives etc. dont fall out or scratch him from time to time. I've never truly seen him with his hair down. But I've thought about, oh I've dreamt and fantisised about it alright...running my hands through the luxurious locks. But dreams are just dreams and it is foolish to hope. Hope brings the possibility of dissapointment, but a more pessimistic veiw on things is much more practical. Its realistic.

But I have no time to run this idea properly through my head as duo has already unlocked the door and it swings open. He motions for me and I step forward, he follows and shuts the door behind me softly. I turn to look at him, The baka is so childishly sweet and innocent at times. He's staring around in awe like a small child, mouth hanging open. I mean for gods sakes its only a typical office. I grunt and turn to the computer, bending down to turn it on. duo's still standing there staring at, well at me apparently, but he must be lost in thought. Thats the only thing that could explain that dreamy look in his eyes. I tell him to look through the file cabnet and I begin the tedious job of hacking into the schools system.

~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~

Were creeping along the hallway. I know he's behind me, Im going to have to spend the next two months with Mr Stick Up My Arrogant Arse. At least I tell myself that I'm not looking forward to it. I mean so much for hoping for a real conversation in the next few months. And thats what I tell myself over and over. God I've tried and tried but I can't help looking forward to it. Any time I spend with heero is amazing. Even if he's typing on that goddam laptop of his. And right now he's behind me....around 2 metres away. And thats as close as I can ever hope to get to the man that haunts me in my dreams. I've come to accept the fact that I'm in love with the arse hole, though I can't for the life of me figure out how, why, or when it happend. All I know is that It did. And its out of control....Its not like love anymore, its more like a dangerous obsession. Every spare moment of my thoughts is taken up with him, but he never seems to notice me. No i'll refrase that, he notices me alright. He hates my guts. Its my own fault. Im the weakest of the pilots (well maybe not quatre) and I show emotions more than the others (again maybe not quatre) which he considers things that can jepordize the mission. The mission is all he really cares about. Anyway I give him special attention alright, and yes he notices me. But seeing as annoying him is the only way I can hope to get any attention out of him, its what I do. No wonder he hates me. I've done everything to deserve it too. I mean I spend every walking moment trying to get him pissed off. What can I accept, and still I wish he'd let me love him. He's my life...I would die for him.

But I'm afraid too, even if i did manage to get close to him, all the people I've ever cared about me have left. They all died. And I couldn't stop it, No refrase again, I didn't stop it! And they died all of them. Solo, Fr Maxwell, Sister Anne. How can I believe in a great creator, a giver of love and goodness when all Ive ever seen is death. I've seen love and kindness, but death always took it away from me. So the god of death is what i must be. The bringer of death to all that love me. I cant let that happen to Heero. I will not let him die too. I wont let him leave me too. 

Now were at the door to the headmasters office. I don't even bother trying to open it, I can already tell its locked. The sign on it reads please knock. so of course it wouldn't be polite not to. I ask heero to do the honours, I was only trying to lighten a serious situation slightly. But he seems to take it as a personal insult. Because you know what he says to me then? he tells me "We cant afford to muck around with your stupid games duo, just open the door baka" I couldn't help it, even though I try to numb myself to the little scathing comments he seems to researve just as a vent for his hatred toward me. It still hurts. I look up at him. Oh geez was that a mistake. The perfect soldier glare just affirms for me what he had just said. I mean who was I trying to kid. He said it and he never says anything without good cause. In other words he ment every god dam word he said. And geezus did that hurt. no matter how much i try to block it...his little snide remarks and scathing insults always hurt me. but im very good at hiding it. I put on my happy face and pretend that I don't care, while he has his back to me. Oh god now he can't even stand looking at me, see what i ment He Hates me....well, My mask is back on now so I decide im not going to let him win that easy. I knock on the door instead. No answer. Well duh. guess i'll just have to resort to the old tried and true methods. reaching back into my braid, I feel around with my fingers until cold wire digs into my thumb. grinning I pull out the pick and get to work. quick as a flash the door is open and I step inside.

Looking around like an idiot. I know it will irritate heero. sure enough he twitches slightly in the corner of one eye. Next he's bending down to turn on the computer, giving me THE BEST veiw of a certain sexy spandex arse. Oh no ya don't. Mr Happy down there is getting a little too excited if ya know what i mean. think unsexy thoughts, don't look at his arse...don't look. but despite me yelling at myself inside my head....I cant tear my eyes away from that beautifully shaped bum. He's sitting up now. Thank god, that was getting a little out of control 0_o. Im sorta outa place here, he's the computer nerd not me, and so i sit there and stare at his.....perfect form, hehe. "duo, stop wasting time and go through the filing cabnet, it will save time later." 

"k" I say, glad that I have something to do.

The cabnet in the corner has a big leefy plant sitting on top....its leaves look kinda juicy, and I havent had lunch yet, let alone dinner....ya know, I wont know that it does taste disgusting until I try. Wait what am I thinking, I cant eat a PLANT...it might be poisioness! But then how did people first find out what was poision and what wasn't, they tasted it of course! sooo the only way to know if the plant is safe is to taste it, RIGHT. my loud stomach settles the debate, I mean...we wouldn't want to give our position away because my empty stomach spoke up at the wrong moment. I lean closer, closer, closer and gingerly take one leaf into my hand. Can I really do it? HELL YEA....and so I take a little nibble...mmmmm, I need a big chewey bit to get the taste properly. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH. Heero stops typing. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH. Heero turns around slowly. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH. Heero looks up at me. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH. Heero gives me a look that says plainly "what the fuck are you doing you stupid baka!!!" its a look I'll always remember, a hatred that seems to peirce right into my very soul. And I freeze, unable to feel anything but pain. Then the actuall taste brings me back to my senses, and the first word that comes to mind i blurt out. YUK!!!!!! heero just shakes his head "duo no baka" he mutters and turns back to his keyboard and continues typing. I spit out the green mulch into my palm. Im not thinking about the taste, Im not thinking about anything, All I know is three words running over and over through my brain. HE HATES ME, HE HATES ME, HE HATES ME, HE HATES ME!

it won't change Duo, your just going to have to deal with it! Pulling myself together, I pull out a pick and silently get to work on the filing cabnet. Easy! HE HATES ME, HE HATES ME. No! I have to forget about that, I can wallow in selfpity later. I'll just have to focus compleately on the mission. Alright then, that can't be to hard.

I begin to rumage throught the cabnet. 

~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I was nearly into the system, and I heard a munching noise behind my back. I stopped and looked around cautiously. Then I looked up at duo, and you'll never guess what the adorable baka was doing! he was munching happily away, with a thoughtful frown on his face, as if he couldn't make up his mind wheather he liked the taste or not. But you'll never guess what he was eating! He had taken a bite out of a plant that was sitting on top of the cabnet! A PLANT!!!!!!!! thats sooo duo, the idiotic baka. I have no idea why in the world he had decided to taste the plant, but it was sooo kawaii!!!!! the look on his face when he realised I had caught him, it was like a frightened dear frozen in the headlights. I just called him a baka and went back to typing. 


	2. Unbreakable, chapter 2

Unbreakable

chapter 2

warnings...Duo=Bad language....you guys should all know that by now

disclaimers: well you guys already know all this Sh**t but anyhow, I'm poor, if I owned anything at all let alone the gundam boys do you think I would be sitting on my arse writing FANFICTION? so please don't sue me, because my daddy is a bigshot lawyer and he'll whip you!!!! GO DADDY GO DADDY...well maybe not but anyhow, please don't sue me cos then I'll cry....T_T

completely insane ramblings:

okay, here's chapter 2, um I'll try and paragraph better, and I'll actually attempt at using a....SPELLCHECK!!!! yay. sorry bout the paragraphs on the last one...I'm really bad at paragraphing, so I'll get my wonderful lovely big sister to do it for me, so if its wrong, blame her! um....I do like duo, lots and lots and lots. he's my fav (well him and wu-man) I know I make him sound like an idiot, and I know that he isn't but....I dunno, it just seemed to fit, don't ask why he ate the plant cos I have no idea. Blame my sick and twisted mind. okay I think thats all. for the record, the plant he ate was a miniature cabbage tree, and believe me they DO NOT TASTE GOOD!!! (don't ask how I know that!) 

okay I'll shut up now & get to the story.

please R&R so I know to continue?

okay here goes...

****

UNBREAKABLE

chapter 2

~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~ 

(sorry I had to start off with him again, but its necessary *_*)

Each time I was nearly into the blasted system, It would block me out! The schools system was very well protected. But even this can't get stop the god of hackers. if the ozies computers cant keep me out what chance does this tiny piece of shit have. There I'm in, finally. It took long enough, my mind just isn't on the mission tonight. Duo is so distracting that he's becoming a danger. But it's a risk that I really don't mind taking, I don't mind at all!

Now I just get into the student files... Damn! another security barrier. But I guess I kind of like over security conscious systems like this. It gives me a challenge, otherwise life is just boring. I like computers more than anything in the world (well apart from a certain braided baka). They are completely logical, you always can figure out what's wrong. It's like they are the most complex puzzle in the world, one that Heero Yuy will solve. And computers don't talk back. They don't judge, they don't think, they don't have emotions. Not like humans. Sometimes I wish that I could be a computer, then I wouldn't have to fight to control all these emotions. Humans are some of the most complex beings on this planet, but unlike computers they aren't logical, meaning the puzzle of humans doesn't always have a correct answer. Humans are such fickle things.

Finally, I'm in! Now I just need to *edit* our marks, personal information, and history on our student records. 

"Hey I found our files!" Duo calls over his shoulder, then two folders are slammed in front of my nose. Duo takes one away and begins rummaging through it. 

"Ugh, they really didn't get your best side in this photo, did they hee-chan?"

"hn"

"So do I shred these then?"

"hn" I nod, "And boot up the printer for me so I can run off our new files"

"Your wish is my command" Duo exclaims, jumping up and bowing low with a flourish of his hand, then he skips over to the printer. The moment his back is turned I allow myself a small smirk at his crazy antics. I would never smile like this in front of him though, I'm supposed to be emotionless, I can't let my mask drop just because I happen to think the baka is amusing (and a whole lot more ~.^) .

The printer springs to life just as I put the finishing touches on Duo's rather *extensive* criminal records. And then...Print!

"Duo?" I say rubbing the back of my neck

"Yupsie doodle?" I guess I'll take that as a "Yes?" in Duo no Baka language. 

"Do you think you could skim through the files and see if you can find anything on the target?"

"Sure thing man, What have we got on the guy?"

"Not much unfortunately" I sigh, " We only know what he looked like 3 yrs ago, he spends almost all of his time in hiding. He was very well hidden, he's one of Oz's top agent. We know that he's about 17 now, Tall, dark hair and green eyes. some would call him *ruggedly* handsome. He has been known to go to extreme lengths to conceal his appearance, so much of this information may prove irrelevant. There is one feature that is a sure Identification however, and that is a swastika tattoo that centers just below his belly button. You see, the target, last known alias was Adolf, firmly believes that he is directly descended from Adolf Hitler himself. He is seemingly obsessed with the man, and almost worships him. The tattoo is the only sure fire way of identifying him. Look through the files and see if you can find anything at all on him"

"that doesn't give me much to go on man, but I'll have a look".

"hn" 

And with that I bent down to remove our brand spanking new student files from the print tray.

~~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMN IT!!! Stupid Duo. Stupid Duo. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Duo!" I ranted on at myself. Why do I have to go and do the most insane, embarrassing things in front of HIM??? God I can't believe he hasn't killed me yet. I have to pretend it doesn't bother me, It doesn't bother me at all that he hates my guts. It shouldn't bother me so I won't let it! ~ Ohhhh but does bother me, It more than bothers me. ARRRRG why do I have to be in love with someone who hates me? Never mind, life goes on doesn't it, It has to. I am death, Living death. Therefore I have to go on living. If death died, well you can't kill death man!. So, I'll just continue looking through the filing cabinet.

Okay lets see here, Man this school is huge. I'll look for mine first, Maxwell....M...m...m...m...M! here we are, right at the front. lets see.... damn I look in this photo! Now I just have to find He-chan's file. Lets see, right to the back, Yuy...starts with a Y....y....y....why does he have to hate me? y....Here we go. 

"Hey heero, I found our files" I yell, and pass them over to him. Then I realize I haven't looked through his yet. Snatching it back and leaving mine with him, I flip through it. Past all the boring stuff, ahhhh personal profile, lets see if he looks as good in his picture as I did in mine. Ugh, maybe not, But that;s always the way with identification photo's isn't it. Dunno how mine turned out so good. He looks really demented in this photo, and I tell him so. Hey maybe I might get a reaction out of him, If I'm really lucky maybe even a death threat!

"hn" Is that all he ever says! Guess I'm not even worth a death threat to him. Anyway can't let that bother me. Smile and be happy Duo, that's how I'm supposed to act. 

"So do I shred these then?" I ask. I already know the answer of course, but I have to get him to say something! The silence is killing me.

After getting the go ahead from heero, I shred them. Then he asks me to boot up the computer. Well I'll refrase that, he doesn't ask. Heero Yuy never asks. He only gives orders and takes them. There's no such thing as *asking* for a favor for this guy. It's either he tells you to do something, or he does it himself. I tell him that his wish is my command, and prance over to the printer bowing. Back to my normal silly self. The silly Duo role which everyone relies on me to fulfill. To act out perfectly. I wonder if the thought ever crosses any of their minds that there might be more to me than that. I know Quatre should know, he's really sensitive to these kind of things. But the rest of them? Well they all seem far to absorbed in their own lives to notice little ole me. Maybe that's why I crave attention, and when I don't get it I go to *extreme* measures to get it. Something that isn't always appreciated as much as I'd like.

I've just told you how The perfect soldier never asks for anything right? And that's why what he said next suprised me greatly. 

"Duo?" It wasn't the fact he said my name. No it was the questioning tone, instead of the harsh growl that said and order was to follow. He was actually going to ask me something. If he hadn't been staring intently at the computer then he would have seen my eyes widen. 

"Yupsie doodle?" I reply, cheerful as always. hmmm, just in case your wondering, yupsie doodle is just a nonsense word I made up. I immediately curse myself for not replying with a simple "yes" because I can see the corner of his eye begin to twitch. Which means he's annoyed at me. He hates my silliness. Then he asks me, Yes you heard me right, he actually askes me if I could look for anything on the target. The fact that he gave me the option of saying no for once, made me hope that maybe Heero did hold just a flicker of respect for me. So anyway, I ask him what I'm looking for and he rattles of a whole shit load of information, like a robot. But despite all the facts it doesn't sound like we've got a whole lot to go on. Except for that tattoo thingy. It sounds like this guy really has some serious issues... With Adolf Hitler! I tell I'm I'll have a look, and proceed to search through the file cabinet again.

After twenty minutes of pointless searching, I finally give up. "Hee-chan, I can't find anything at all." 

"Hn" 

"I was thinking, If the principle guy is supposed to be working for OZ, then wouldn't this guy be protected? So he wouldn't be entered in the system any more than was necessary?"

"Depends" Heero states. Well gee that tells me an awful lot! 

"How?" 

"If Principle Black is up high in OZ, then he will probably know about the agents place in his school, in which case, your idea will most probably be correct. However we must bear in mind that the target is Oz's best. He's ruthless, intelligent, cunning and completely cold hearted. Depending on the secrecy of his mission here the principle may well have no idea that he is here. It may only be the top OZies that know. If that is so then Black would have created a file for him just the same as any other student." I blinked. How does this guy come up with this stuff?

"Oh yea, well I don't think there anything here then" I say sounding like the biggest dumbass in history. "Hn are you ready to get out of here then"

" Yup!" I close the cabinet as heero packs up. Then we slip out of the office and into the deserted corridor.

Okay folks that's all for now....please R&R so I know whether to keep on going. The next bit gets a bit of adrenaline going.


	3. Unbreakable, chapter 3

****

Unbreakable

chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own anything....at all. yada yada yada. No need to rub my nose in it by sueing me.

Warnings: this chapter....well its just language and a little shounen-ai thoughts. but that's all.

Authors Notes: um yup...this is my next chapter, we are slowly beginning to develop an actual PLOT!!! please, pwetty pwease R&R

****

Unbreakable

chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~

I then proceeded to edit the system...so our marks wouldn't be to bad. It took quite a while. I don't know exactly how long, but It was a while because when Duo finally said something (yes I know amazing as it is he actually shut up) My back hurt really badly, and my neck was getting a cramp. He tells me that he can't find anything at all, and asks whether the principle might have left him off the records to make it easier for him to hide. I explain what I'd already thought of earlier, that the principle may not know about his presence here. Duo looked some more while I changed the passwords so that I could easily hack in again. Still nothing, so I suggest we head back.

We are out in the corridor now, slipping through the school like two shadows. Its almost as if we are part of the night, part of the blackness. This part is easy, The last bit will be a little harder. We let ourselves out (Using Duo's lock picking skills again) through a fire exit. Now we have to get through campus security. Because the principle is an ex-soldier, He runs the school a lot like the military. Also his connections with OZ cause him to be very cautious about security. That's why campus security is at its max, for a school. But of course, the perfect soldier is prepared for this. I did my background research, and learnt that a the canteen supplies are shipped in at night. At precisely 2 am every day. The trucks don't dare be late, Principle Black isn't just harsh on the students.

We get out near the front gates, with ten minutes to spare. I squat down in the bushes, and he joins me in a few seconds.

I look ahead, forcing the image of Duo out of my mind. Focus on the mission Heero, Focus on the mission. Right now that's all that matters. But I can't help it, his slow, suppressed panting right next to my ear is driving me nuts. It's not annoying, but there's no way I can ignore it. Maybe its because I really want him panting like that in my ear...in a, well, shall we simply say, Different way. I have to steal a glance at him. Whoa, and it hits me hard. Just how beautiful my Duo is. Wait a second, when did I start referring to him as "My Duo"? I have no right, he's just as much mine as anybody else's. But god I wish that would change. There he is squatting next to me, peering through the leaves of the bushes we are in. His shoulders still rising and falling, due to the short sprint across the deserted tennis courts. His skin its like porcelain, and the effect of the moonlight, dappled on his skin, the leaves leaving dotty shadows all over his face. Violet eyes shining out against the black of his clothing. And his golden braid streaming down his back to curl in a puddle on the floor. He's a work of art, a true work of living, breathing art. Then the sound of a truck pulling up next to us brings me back to my senses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running through the corridors behind heero is hard. Sometimes I think he's inhuman or something. I can go fast, very fast, especially in short sprints, but Heero's stamina is a marvel. We stop at a fire exit and again I put my picks to use. One part of me wants to say "But technically Heero, this is a FIRE EXIT, so we should really start a fire before using it to excape." But I don't because I have a feeling that the "knock before entering the principles office" scenario might happen again. I'd just be asking to be hurt. I'm not that dumb.

Then we are outside, the air is extra cool as my sweat evaporates from my skin. The early morning air is so fresh and cool. We sprint hard out across the courts. Because I'm tired out already from our run through the school he passes me and dives into a bush about four or five seconds before I do. I join him, feeling my braid catch on twigs and leaves. That will be fun to wash out tonight. This hair is such a pain sometimes, but It's a part of me. It's my past. The braid reminds me of Maxwell church, and Sister Helen rough but kind hands braiding in the summer mornings. And It's length is a reminder of my earliest memories. The ragged orphan running the streets, stirring up mayhem with co-partner Solo. My braid is a memorial to Sister Helen and to Solo. Both my hair and the gold cross I wear, a gift from Father Maxwell. They are my past. I could never lose them. And my hair is useful for something's, like holding picks and small knives. Damn I'm getting a cramp I think to myself as I peer through the bushes, my breathing still irregular. 

A trucks wheels pull up next to us. This is our ride. Heero motions for me to follow him with a tilt of his head. Then he leaps skillfully out of the bush, and scrambles under the truck, holding on to the pipes so that he is raised up from the ground. My turn now. I can hear two male voices, and then the lifting of the barrier. The truck roars to life and Heero looks at me urgently. I'm gonna have to get going now, or I won't get through. I tense up, about to leap out. The truck begins to roll forward. Shit! Shit! Shit! get moving Duo. NOW! I leap out and grab a pipe with my left hand. my arse scrapes along the ground. Fuck that hurt. I pull my leg in just in time before the trucks wheel rolls right over the spot where it was. With a painful wrench to my shoulder I grab a nother bar running along the under side of the truck. My arms are killing me. Heero looks at me worry all over his face. Hey maybe he does have emotions after all! I grin back and give him a shaky thumbs up. We roll out and I sigh. Phew that was close, but we got out okay. At least it couldn't have been worse. I shouldn't have tempted fate!

The bar my left hand was hanging off and my left ankle twisted around turned out to be a do over. The pipe wasn't very strong. And yup you guessed it, It snapped.

Spraying gas all over the place. SHIT!!! I mutter through clenched teeth as I let go. my body being held away from the blur that is the road only by my right arm and my leg. Heero's eyes widen. "Duo" he yells over the noise of the burst pipe. "your gonna have to jump out to the side, roll and run for cover." 

"Yup" I yell, and bracing myself I count in my head. 1-2-3. JUMP!!! I hit the ground hard. The impact jars my entire body. I roll away from the wheels and into the grass beside the road as the truck roars of into the distance. There's a throbbing pain in my skull. I must have hit my head. Then everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truck is here. This is it. We agreed I should go first, I've done this stunt a few times before, but this is the first time Duo's attempted *this* type of hitchhiking. I don't have pleasant memories of my first time. It's nothing like in the movies, It takes the shit right out of you. In the movies the people are lively straight after, In real life you feel like a bomb hit you. You just wana lie down and sleep forever.

(AN:okay I know this sounds like some *other* rather strenuous activities that are also badly represented in the movies, but I didn't mean it that way....HONEST!!!)

Okay here we go, prepare for pain arms. 1-2-3! I dart out from the bush and under the van. Perfect! just how it should be. I have to be perfect, if I'm not, well that would be like Duo not being a baka. It just doesn't happen. My arms are already killing me as I cling onto the underside of the truck, but of course this fact is carefully masked behind a completely impassive face. The truck starts up again. Damn! Duo better get his arse moving. But he's just sitting there, still as a stone. like he's been frozen. Uncertainty etched all over his brow. Hell I don't wana make him do anything he doesn't want to, but this was part of the mission. It wasn't my decision. 

Then he's out of the bush...just as the truck starts moving. SHIT DUO, Hurry up!

He's managed to scramble under the truck and latch on to a bar. But he hasn't got his ankle hooked up yet. And.....oooooh OUCH!!! Because he wasn't fully in position yet his back got scraped along the ground. His face is contorted with pain. His face...so much pain, It sends daggers into my heart. It's moments like this that make me see just how much I care for him. To see him in pain, It hurts me as well.

Okay he's on properly now, I look over at him, checking to make sure he's okay. He looks at me, and his face changes slightly when he sees me. It must be the fact I'm showing emotions for once. But I can't help it. The perfect soldier has met his match, in his own emotions! He gives me a shaky thumbs up, trying to assure me no doubt. Hell if he wasn't already scared to death, the fact that I'm worried should do it.

And then we are through the gates! phew, the road rolls past and I sigh. Thank god we got through okay. Oh dear, I spoke to soon. The pipe Duo is holding onto burts all of a sudden and steam gushes out. SHIT!!! "Duo" I yell frantically. "Your gonna have to jump out to the side, roll, and run for cover." 

"okay!"

as soon as I see that he's made it out from under the crushing wheels I jump out to the other side, using the fall techniques that have become second nature to me, as a soldier. The truck roars off into the distance, and silence descends.

"Duo?" I call. No answer. SHIT! I struggle to my feet, and squint around in the darkness behind me. Then my eyes fall on a crumpled form lying in a heap by the road. "Oh, god Duo NO!"

I rush over. Shit! Shit! come on Duo, you can't die baby. I fall to my knees beside him. "Duo..."my numb fingers desperately feel for a pulse, he has to have a pulse doesn't he.

He's death, death can't die, can it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay that's all for now, we are beginning to get a little plot here....ish.

sorry bout the cliffhanger! 

R&R...pwetty pwease. I need encouragement, I'm really depressed right now so please please please review!!!!!!


	4. Unbreakable, chapter 4

****

Unbreakable

chapter 4

Disclaimer: so I stole the g-boys. SO BITE ME!!! their mine now! all mine !! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

but I promise I'll give them back once I'm finished (torturing them!)

Warnings....Shounen-ai, very light citrus...and um language as per usual.

Author notes: well, here ya go, ch 4! um tell me what ya think. Oh yeah, and flashbacks in this chapter are marked with a ***flashback***

**__**

UNBREAKABLE

CHAPTER 4

~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(again sorry I had to start off with him, but I mean duo's unconscious sooo I cant really do a POV for him can I! woops did I just admit that he's not dead???)

I clutch desperately onto his limp hand. cradling it in my own.

"Duo...please be okay, please you've gotta be okay!!!" remember how I said I'm supposed to be emotionless, well no ones looking... and a tear slips slowly down my cheek to fall into his open palm. I place my thumb on his wrist again....Is it? YES, its a pulse. He's alive. I laugh silently in relief. I really thought he'd given up on me for a second there.

I reach down into my jacket pocket and pull out the small communicator quatre gave me

*** "Just in case Heero, I know you think nothing ever goes wrong with you around because you're the perfect soldier and all, but I don't want to see my friends in trouble, and I don't want to worry about you. Promise me you'll take it heero, please?*** 

I loathe to do this, admit failure, admit I can't do it all alone, but It's for Duo, and I'd do much more to save his life than damage my pride slightly. 

---Quatre, you there? come in Quatre---

---Heero?---

---Quatre! The truck thing didn't work exactly as we planned---

---What happened are you okay?---

---Yes, I'm fine, but Duo's unconscious---

---Oh no.....what happened---

--- I'll fill you in later, right now I need you to pick us up, were about 2ks away from the main gate to the school, its on route 87---

---Right, I'll be there as soon as I can, contact me if anything happens---

---Will do, thanks Quatre, over and out---

Now we just had to wait for Quatre. 

I checked Duo's pulse again, Still steady. Shifting slightly I lifted his head and cradled it in my lap. "It's gonna be okay Duo, you just need to pull through. Please Duo. Quatre's coming to pick us up, and its gonna be okay. You have to be okay Duo please, I need you, I love you"

Thats when duo stirred and opened his eyes. And I was drowning in a violet ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's gonna be okay Duo you just need to pull through" That voice....so warm, comforting. "Please Duo, Quatre's coming to pick us up, and it's gonna be okay." Laden with raw emotion

"You have to be okay Duo please, I need you" Heero? was it Heero?

"I love you" !!!! Heero!!!! I open my eyes, and find myself staring straight up into his face, cobalt blue eyes full of unshed tears. "heero....?" I whisper, unable to believe what I'm hearing. 

"Duo!" he says "You're okay!"

"yea..."

"ahhhh" he shifts looking uncomfortable. I raise my head and pull myself up so I'm sitting on the ground in front of him. I can't believe this is happening to me, I must be dreaming, again!.

"how..., how much did you ahh hear?" he stutters, looking unsure of himself. Jesus, today I'm sure I've seen heero use more emotion than he has his whole life.

"everything" I whisper, and he looks away "ahhh...look, I'm ahhhh sorry bout that I ahh just got a little carried away" Oh my god, OH MY GOD. Heero Yuy loves me! but I thought he hated me. I lean forward, struggling with tears threatening to spill 

"then by all means heero, carry me away." and then my world dissolves into nothingness as Heero's lips descend on mine. And I know nothing else.

~~~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~

"Duo, you're okay!" ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! did he hear me?

"yea" man his eyes...so intense. He sits up never taking his eyes of me. What if he did hear, he's gonna hate me even more now! I have to know how much damage I've done. 

"how...,how much did you ahhh hear?" This is it. His answer is whats going to decide how he looks at me for the rest of our lives. Somehow I know he heard, but a part of me hopes that he hasn't or that if he has he'll lie, and say he didn't. Just to save my pride. But even then he'd still know. Damn how could I be so stupid, to let my emotions get the better of me like that. 

"everything" He whispers and I feel my world shatter. And those amethyst orbs, their so strong, wide and innocent. Boring into my soul, finding, absorbing everything that I have worked so hard to hide, to keep secret. He knows. Now he's going to hate me even more. He's gonna think I'm sick. I'm a soldier for gods sake, I'm supposed to be macho macho man. Now he knows I'm gay, nothing but a pansy. 

"ahhhh look, I'm ahhh really sorry, I just got a little carried away" Please don't hate, please don't hate me, please don't hate me, I chant mentally.

"then by all means Heero, carry me away" something snaps. Oh my god, did he just? does he mean? He does, he wants me? Oh my god! Those violet depths sucking me in. And then my I'm kissing him, passionately. Letting all my emotions flow through my mouth. Just carrying him away.

"I love you heero" he whispers when we finally part. I hold him close to my chest. I nod. I still feel like this is a dream. How long have I dreamt just to hear him utter those words.

"I'm so sorry I mucked the mission up" What? he didn't do anything wrong. 

"You didn't muck it up!" I say, perhaps a little too forcefully, he flinches slightly in my arms.

"Yes I did, I got injured, I didn't follow the plan. I'm not perfect like you" How can he talk like this. 

"Duo, I'm not perfect" 

"Yes you are, you're the perfect soldier, remember"

"The title is misleading," How can I help him. I don't want to have him feeling like a failure. The only way I can comfort him is to tell him about my first time I had to do something like this. But what about my pride. What about my perfect image? Telling him I'm not perfect is one thing. But proving it is another.

But Duo's hurting. How can I be so selfish. To hell with my pride. And so I tell him.

"Duo, the first time I had to do something like this, I broke my arm under the wheel of a petrol tanker. I was unconscious for a week because my arms couldn't' take the strain of holding my body up. You have no idea how well you did for you're first time."

"Oh my god Heero, why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you kidding, you were freaked out about the whole thing without me adding my bit. Besides..." here I paused, I didn't want to open up to him like this but those violet eyes, so innocent, just silently commanding me to tell him the whole truth. "I didn't want to show myself as less than perfect to you" 

"I love you no matter what. But I don't understand why you don't hate me?" I choked. Me, hate him!!! I could only shake my head. 

"I'm always in the way, doing stupid stuff, and I mucked up the mission" 

"NO YOU DIDN'T BAKA!!! we still achieved the objective didn't we, to change the data on the computer system."

"yes, but I didn't do anything useful, I just hindered you. I mucked up the mission, again" I couldn't believe he was talking like this. In such a self destructive way. I looked hard into his eyes, and all I could see was fatherless depths of self hate. God Duo don't you see, your my baby, you're my angel. You're my one reason for living.

"TO HELL WITH THE MISSION DAMMIT!!!!" I yelled. Feeling him shake in my grip I softened my tone a little. Trying desperately to express what I had kept surpressed for so long. 

I'm not good with words, never have been, they always seem to come out wrong, or sound different than I ment. But still I have to try. 

"All I care about is that you're okay. Dammit duo I thought I'd lost you there!" my voice cracked with emotion. "I thought you'd gone and left me, It felt like my world had shattered." I couldn't believe I was managing to get the words out

"Duo you are my life, my world. My love"

And just for once Duo didn't say a word, just stared at me, and pulled me close to him.

~~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally pulled apart, I nearly fainted. My entire world was swimming before my eyes. lights flashed everywhere. I was in heaven. 

"Heero, I love you" I say, these four words meaning more to me than anything I've ever said in my entire life. All I ever say is bullshit nonsense anyhow. This is really the first meaningful thing I've ever said. The first thing that really mattered. 

I can never do anything right, I never say the right thing, and I'm always mucking up missions. Like this one now, I completely stuffed it up. Why doesn't he hate me for it, isn't the mission all he really cares about? Isn't that how he manages to stay so strong. Shouldn't he hate me for getting in the way.

"I'm sorry I stuffed up the mission" I tell him. He deserves an apology. He's so perfect, and here am I silly old Duo, can't do anything right, kissing him. I don't deserve him.

"You didn't muck it up!" he doesn't yell or anything, but his whole body is shaking from the guttural force behind it. Oh god I didn't want to make him angry at me! please don't be mad at me Heero. Why can't he see that I did ruin the whole thing. I argue back. 

"Yes I did. I didn't follow the plan. I got myself injured, I'm not perfect like you" And it's true. He's so perfect, and what am I, street scum that's what. 

He tells me he's not perfect! How can he say that, just look at yourself heero, everything you do is a mirror of perfection. He's the perfect soldier for Gods sake! I tell him so.

"The title is misleading" Bullshit!!! I feel like yelling in his face, but I don't have the strength. How does he expect me to believe him, when everything he does is perfect? Then he opens his mouth again. I swear, today he's breached the whole years word limit. He tells me about the first time he'd done this stunt. He failed. I couldn't believe it, not that he failed. I mean after all, no matter what he claims, he's only human. But the fact that he managed to tell me this, with his pride and everything. God how does he do it. 

I know how much he tries to be perfect, in everything he does. So this...failure must have eaten away at him from inside for years!

"God Heero, why didn't you tell me?" He tells me that he didn't want to freak me out anymore than I was, and that he didn't want me to see him as less than perfect. Can't he see? Doesn't he realize that in my eyes he is the essence of perfection, no matter what! I tell him that I love him, "but why don't you hate me?" he just shakes his head. As if for some reason, he can't believe it.

I have to make him see, see what a bad person I am. "I'm always in the way, doing stupid stuff. I mucked up the mission," I pause thinking of all the other times missions haven't gone to plan because of me. "again" I mutter, looking down. I'm unable to look into his eyes for so long.

"TO HELL WITH THE MISSION DAMNIT!!!!!" he yells. I've never heard him talk like this before...to hell with the mission? since when did he ever say anything against the missions? I must have made him really mad. Everything I ever do goes wrong...

"All I care about is that you're okay!" He cares about me....more than the mission?

"Dammit Duo I thought I'd lost you there!" He thought I was going to die? And he cared?

"I thought you'd gone and left me" I would never leave you Heero!

"It felt like my world had shattered" Oh my god! Heero.....

"You're my life" God heero, you are my life too....I can't believe I'm hearing you say this

"You're my world" Please tell me this isn't a dream!

"You're my Love" HE LOVES ME!!!!!! 

I'm blown away, I can't say anything, I just want to burst into tears. How can he love me like this so passionately. Just accepting me for me. God I love him. I pull him close and Bury my face in his neck.

We stay like that forever it seems. I start to shiver...It's cold and I'm feeling faint. He looks down at me.

"Here Koi, you're cold" and he takes of his jacket offering it to me. I shake my head,

"Heero you'll freeze, you've only got a tank top on!"

"I'll be all right," 

" you're injured, I won't have you catch hypothermia and dying on me!"

"I'm death ya can't kill death man!" but still I let him drape the jacket over my shoulders. I snuggled into him, and fell asleep. 

The sound of wheels scraping along the road woke me. Heero got to his feet just as Quatre drew up in a bright red jeep.

"Need a ride?" I grin as the blond Arab jumps out.

"Heero, Duo you're okay!" 

"hn" heero nodded. back to his normal stoic self I see.

"Q-man! hey, where ya been bro?"

"Oh praise Allah you're okay. Heero help me get him into the car" They help me to my feet and attempt to walk the few steps to the vehicle, but I can't do it. My legs collapse under me in fatigue. Heero saves me and quick as a flash scoops me up and deposits me gently in the back seat. Quatre opens the front passenger seat door for Heero. He shakes his head. Huh? what? Oh! I smile, as he gets in beside me. I watch Quatre's face carefully. His eyes widen, and then a knowing smile spreads across his face like sunshine. He doesn't say anything just hops in the front and starts up the car.

Heero reaches down under the seat and pulls out a blanket, which he wraps around me. God he really does love me!

We drive off into the night, safe. He never lets go of my hand the whole way.

okay thats all for now folks, this chapter was a bit longer than the rest. so ahhh tell me what ya think...sorry if people are OOC, I can't help it. 


	5. Unbreakable, chapter 5

**__**

UNBREAKABLE

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimers: Don't own em, But I'm gonna ask Duo out tonight. I promise I'll give them all back when I'm done!!!

Warning: This chapter.....shounen-ai, lime...um swearing and (as much as I luv him) I'm ashamed to admit, VERY mild wufie bashing T_T (I'm sorry wufei.....so sorry)

Author Notes: Well here ya go.....again please R&R....hmmmm I'm getting excited about this story now!!!

****

UNBREAKABLE

chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~

We stay close like that for a long time, I just held my baby in my arms. Then I notice he is shivering, so I give him my jacket. He protests, of course, but I'm not having any of that. My angel is cold and injured, he's wearing the jacket!

Gradually his shivering stops, and his breathing becomes slow and shallow. He's asleep. I sit there, on the deserted highway, in the middle of the night, holding an angel in my arms. 

I hear a roaring in the distance, If its anyone but Quatre, were going to have to hide! I shift reluctantly waking Duo. And then I recognize the bright red jeep that pulls up. It's Quatre, at last! He lifts his shades 

"Need a ride?" then he jumps out, tells us how glad he is that were okay. The guy really cares. 

"hn" I nod....I have to get back into character, obviously Duo's doing the same thing.

"Q-man, where ya been bro?" Yup that's my Duo alright!

"Oh praise Allah you're okay! Heero help me get Duo into the car." I bend down and help him to his feet. He wobbles and I get ready to catch him. He takes a step...then another, and then he falls. I immediately catch him, and he grins gratefully. I scoop him into my arms and place him in the back seat. Quatre holds open the front door for me, I shake my head. No way am I going to leave Duo by himself in the back, I reach underneath the seat, pulling out a blanket. I wrap Duo in it. I'm gonna stay beside my koi the whole way, and stuff what anybody (Q-man) thinks! So I jump in beside him and find his hand within the folds. 

I don't even look at Quatre's face...I can already feel his knowing smile and questing eyes boring into my back. He gets in and we drive off, and all that matters is that my angel is safe.

~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~

I must have fallen asleep...because It seemed like only seconds when we pulled up next to the safe house. I started to pull myself out of the car...I knew I could walk now, my legs had had a good rest. Heero knew this too, I'm sure of it...but Hey, I don't mind if he wants to carry me inside *Hentai grin*

"Maxwell!" I roll my eyes...

"Hey Wu-man, wassup!"

"What did you do to stuff up this time?" I'm so used to this, Prepare for a rant Duo!

but to my surprise, Hee-chan buts in! WOW!

"He did nothing wrong Chang" He spits it out like venom,

"And this is not the time nor the place for one of your rants"

"INJUSTICE!" echo's up the hall as Heero carries me upstairs to our room. I can still hear Quatre desperately trying to calm Wufie down. 

We get in the door, and he puts me on the bed...gently again! I've never seen Heero be so gentle, Its like he treats me as if I'm a porcelain doll or something. I look up at him. "Hee-chan..." I'm trying to think how to put this   
"Heero...you didn't have to do that, I'm quite able of looking after myself ya know"

He just looks at me, "Wufie had no right to say that to you" He snarls. I open my mouth to argue back, but he silences me with a kiss. When he pulls away I'm in that dream world again. You know, the one with all the flashing lights and colors. I wouldn't be to surprised If I started seeing miniature gundams flying around my head in circles!!!

Then he's on top of me, kissing my face, neck and shoulders. I gasp.... 

"mmm heero" I look up at him...he takes my shirt of, and I gasp as the cold air hits my skin. Then he's kissing hot , burning trails down my chest. Oh gods this feels good...but....I don't know if now is the right time. I pull Heero's face back up to mine, and kiss him passionately, my tongue roaming round his mouth, learning the contours of by heart. I reach up his mouth, kiss my finger, and place it gently on his lips. 

"Heero" I whisper, he looks at me intently, fixing me in his cobalt blue gaze. 

"Heero, I love you, but I don't want to...to do this, not now...not here" He opens his mouth to speak, and I silence him with a kiss. "the others might hear us, and I, I want to wait for the right time....I've never done this before, and well I, I just don't think I'm ready, not yet" I look down. Now he's gonna hate me, after all he's done for me and I can't even give him the one thing he wants.

His kiss catches me of guard, 

"Shhhh koi, I didn't realize, forgive me, I'll make your first time special, and just right I promise. I would never rush you"

"You don't hate me"

"of course not! I will never ever hate you, no matter what you do"

"Thank you heero...." then for the third time today...I fall asleep in his arms. *the best day of my life did I mention*

~~~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~

We pull up beside the safe house, and Duo begins to get out. I know he's not just trying to be tough. He really can walk now...but It feels so good to hold him in my arms....I'm not going to miss my chance!

We walk in and we're confronted with a Bright red angry wufei!   
Oh no, this time Duo-chan is not in any condition to endure another one of his stupid rants, And I'm not about to allow him to make Duo feel any worse.

"MAXWELL! What did you do to stuff things up this time?" I have to but in, How dare he make out that duo's an idiot! I bite out something or other about how he has done nothing wrong and then walk down the hall to our room. I count my lucky stars that I was holding Duo in my arms, because if they hadn't been so full of bishounen I would have punched him in the face for sure! And although that would have had a generally satisfiying outcome, I doubt if Duo would be too happy with me. Wufei just really makes me mad sometimes. 

I must still have been emanating *angry* vibes, because Duo was rather hesitant in telling me...the moment I had deposited him on his bed, that there really was no need for what I did because Shinigami can look after his own arse. Sure maybe he can but, I can still protect him better. I care about him, that's all. I'll be damned If he thinks I'm just gonna stand back and watch my koi take a verbal bashing that he doesn't deserve! I'm still very worked up, It takes all I've got to keep from shouting, just for the sake of it. In the end I settle for simply snarling out that ; 

"He had no right to say that to you" indicating clearly that the matter is closed for discussion.

Duo still looks a little uptight and agitated from the earlier confrontation. What can I do to take his mind of the whole thing, to seal the matter. Ahh I know...*mental hentai grin* And I lean forward and kiss him soundly on the lips. Pull back...pause...go in again, more gently this time, soft kiss... Yes it's working. I can feel him responding, pleasingly under me. Now I run my tongue gently over his bottom lip, resulting in a satisfying shiver from the bishounen. Then he slips his tongue in, as do I, and we deepen the kiss as far as we can.

I can feel I'm getting uncomfortable in my shorts. Let me tell ya something, as wonderful and practical as spandex is, It ain't all that stretchy when it comes to accommodating for...well you get my drift! 

Now, lets see...I survey the situation. I have ONE very sexy gundam pilot pinned beneath me in the grips of newly awakened passion, also ONE very uncomfortable stiff straining to get free, and not to mention ONE very vacant room, with a lock! Now lets see, If you were me, what would you do? 

Well with that decided I get back to work. Touching in all the right ways that I know will get the best response. I'm so absorbed in my work (well wouldn't you be fully absorbed if you were going about the same task as me?....don't snicker!)

as I was saying...I'm so absorbed in what I'm doing that I don't think to look up into his eyes at all! Not until later anyhow. 

I'm far too absorbed in the problem with the shirt. Now as good as it looks on him, right now it is an obstacle, It is preventing me from reaching my goal. So in consequence, It has to go. okay, now that that little problem has been taken care of, back to business. And now I'm paying my respects to that gorgeous chest. kissing little paths all down it in all directions. 

Duo hands grasp the bed sheets desperately. "hn" I smirk then his hands are on either side of my face, pulling me up. I close my eyes as he kisses me passionately. I gradually open them again, as he touches a finger to my lips. 

"Heero..." he whispers. That's when I really look upwards and into his eyes. Those eyes that tell me so much. He's uncertain, he's not sure about this. He's afraid! Damn, why didn't I realize? Instead I just plowed ahead without thinking. STUPID ME!

"Heero...I love you, but I don't want this, not now not here" he says uncertainly., simply voicing what I had already just realised. I open my mouth to apologize, for being so inconsiderate, but he kisses me before I can make a sound.

"I, I've never done this before, And well..I just don't think I'm ready, not yet...." 

Now he's looking down at the bed sheets intently, like they have suddenly become the most interesting things in the world. Damn! I didn't realize this was his first, Now what am I going to do. It's my mess, now I gotta clean it up.

Let's see what worked last time, when he was feeling bad about himself...touch, love, sincerity and reassurance. Start tidying heero! I kiss him, softly and slowly and then...

"Shhhh Koi, I didn't realize. I'll make your first time special, and just right, I promise. I would never rush you"

"You don't hate me" I never thought Duo to be so insecure, I guess I've learnt a lot tonight. I never thought I could love anybody the way I have been. And I never thought Duo would have so much self hate buried within. He always seemed so sure of himself. Out of all of the pilots he is the one that seems most comfortable with himself. Of course I always knew this was a front, but I never imagined that what lay underneath the mask would be this bad, or run this deep!

Not to worry, I'll help my koi sort himself out. What worked last time...reassurance, that's all he needs, lots of positive reassurance. 

"Of course not, I would never hate you, no matter what" There's a change...something in his eyes. I don't know what it is exactly, a little like a spark. But I know it's good, and it gives me hope that with help, maybe one day Duo will be able to love himself as much as I love him.

"Thank you heero" His words are mumbled as he falls into the grips of sleep. I look down at him, No need to thank me duo. Just being near you is all the thanks I need. And for the third time today I hold a sleeping angel in my arms.

___________________________________________________________________

The morning dawns, cold wet and foggy. I wake up at 6:15 on the dot, I programmed my body to do this automatically a long time ago. As gently as I can I lower a sleeping Duo from my arms and onto the bed. This is the day we start at St Thomas's. I make a move to get up, but a long graceful arm worms its way around my waist and pulls me back down for a kiss. I smile into it, and say 

"Hello there sleepy" I kiss his neck and then again attempt to get out of bed. I don't like to stay asleep any longer than is necessary, even though sleeping with Duo is an exception, I'm a perfectionist and I can't break my own laws.

"mmmmmm" he murmers,He still hasn't opened his eyes "mmmm heero, don't go, The bed is cold without you. I'm on my feet by now. He makes several futile movements, waving his hands in the air trying to find me, so he can pull me back into his lair. I step back a few paces to avoid being accidentally groped. 

"Duo, we have our mission, ya have to get up" I say reluctantly. I hate depriving my koi of anything he desires.

"NO! no no no no no no no no no" he chants sleepily into his pillow. "Just wana sleep, stuff mission, stuff getting up," I chuckle inwardly. Then his voice takes on a new tone "and stuff anything that tries to deprive shinigami of his beauty sleep." On the word shinigami, he sits bolt upright, flicks his violet eyes wide open.

"That means you heero yuy" He growls as he skillfully out of bed, and stalks closer to me. I stand as still as I can. 

"So watch out!" he leans forward, reaches out and tweaks my nose. 

"shinigami is going back to sleep, and pities the fool who tries to stop him!" then he turned around, climbed back under the covers and closed his eyes. Inwardly I want to go "AWWWWWWW" but that would not really be in character for me now would it. I sigh

"Duo, you can have ten minutes, I'm going to get breakfast, I'll bring it up to you" A large grin graces the 'sleeping' pilots face. If there's one thing that will get him up and out of bed, its food. So I slip downstairs to prepare the best Breakfast In Bed he has ever eaten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me what ya think. for that person that asked whether the purpose of the story was to get them to talk, or if they were going to the school, they will be going to school. I have a huge long plot worked out in my head...very long! But first they needed to get together. I crave reviews....so feed the poor...please *shakes tin* all I ask is a teeny review....not much at all if you think about it.


	6. Unbreakable, chapter 6

****

UNBREAKABLE

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimers: 

Everyone loves Robin Hood right? cos he's the ultimate good & righteous guy and stuff. Well, what was our man in green tights main purpose in life? To steal from the rich, and to give to the poor! When I take the gundam boys without asking first, I take them from the greedy rich companies that created them. I steal them and I give them (in the form of fanfiction) to the poor (namely you readers! You might not be poor but please just play along because otherwise my reasoning just WON'T work!). So technically I'm just carrying on Robin hood's wonderful work, Taking from the rich-and giving to the poor, Now who is to say that what I'm doing is wrong and unjust? because If you do...are you trying to tell me that Robin hood was an evil man? noooo I don't think so...With that in mind this poor outlaw wannabe/authoress is going to ask you very nicely : "PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!" get the picture? good!

Warnings: 

This chapter.....Um..mention of self-mutilation, dark thoughts, tiny bit limey, quite a bit of nonsence and um...yea thats about it I think

A/N. Okay I'm really gonna try harder with paragraphing and punctuation....I'm sorry. I write straight from the heart- sometimes I just forget to process the words through my brain before I type them. Thank you for all the reviews people...and don't worry the reviewer that left that message about developing the plot now that Duo and Heero are together, don't worry, everything that has happened so far is entirely essential to the plot, and you will see what I'm talking about as it progresses. Just wait and see what I mean. Okay now you guys will be sick to death of my pointless stream of babbling so I'm gonna get on with the story already! here ya go *drumroll* ladies and gentlemen...presenting *more drumroll* ...

****

UNBREAKABLE

CHAPTER 6

~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~~~

Huh.....what woke me up? brrrrrrrrrr it's cold in bed all of a sudden. Where did the heat go? Oh it went with Heero! Damn it why does he have to get up so early! Maybe I can con him into getting back into the bed with me. I slip my arm round him, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Hello there sleepy" he murmurs into my neck. I love the feeling of his lips on my skin.

But hey! he's getting up again, NO "Heero, don't go, the bed is cold with out you"

"Duo" I love it when he says my name......

"We have our mission today, ya have to get up" Damn...how did I forget. Now we have to start at this school and find this Hitler fellow. Oh well at least I get to spend some time *alone* with Heero, But I don't want to get up!!! I chant the word no over and over again....just to make my point clear, Duo Maxwell ain't getting up!

"I just wana sleep! Stuff getting up, Stuff the mission" I snicker inwardly as I feel the shinigami in me taking over, and the fire of defiance in my veins. 

"And stuff anything that tries to deprive Shinigami from his beauty sleep" I open my eyes and slide out of bed, driven by the burst of energy I get when I'm in "shinigami mode"

"and that means you! Heero.Yuy" I stalk closer while he stands rigid as a stick. I lean forward and his eye twitches, heh- I know you Heero, you want to react don't you

I lean forward and tweak his nose. Then I throw my arms in the air as I turn around and clamber back into my warm bed.

"Shinigami is going back to sleep, and pities the fool who tries to stop him!" 

I close my eyes, feeling smug and wait for sleep to descend. I hear Heero sigh, and tell me I have fifteen minutes, that he'll bring breakfast up to me.....mmmmm breakfast. maybe waking up won't be so bad after all.

I hear him bustle about for a bit then go out through the door.....then images of big beautiful breakfasts fill my mind, and I know no more....well for 15 minutes at least!

~~~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~~~~~~

hmmmm breakfast, I need to do something special. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, cereal, toast,...tea? no he hates tea. coffee. & juice. Yup that should fill duo up. What about me? coffee and toast I think. 

  
Quatre is already up, in the kitchen, cooking for Trowa who's sitting at the table. And Wufei is outside under a tree swiping at the air with a sword. 

"Hi Heero" Quatre's smiling face greets me. "Want some breakfast?" 

"I'll make my own thanks"

"Where's duo?"

"asleep" 

"oh"

I dive into the fridge. It's not that I don't appreciate Quatre's attempts at conversation, because I do. It's just that talking ....well it aint my strong point.

"What time do you leave for the school?"

"eight" I grunt, he nods. I pull out a whole bunch of food from the fridge, piling it all up on the table. 

"You can have the stove now, I'm done with it" Quatre calls over his shoulder then he turns around "Whoa!" His blue eyes look like their going to pop right out of his skull. 

"hn?"

"I thought you don't eat much Heero?" Quatre stutters looking at the huge pile of food. Even Trowa looks mildly surprised.

"This is for Duo, that's my breakfast" I say gesturing to a piece of bread that I'm about to put in the toaster.

"Oh...." Quatre's eyebrows raise and his eyes get that knowing look. Damn! why is he so observant? Trowa frowned, and looked like he was going to say something, but Quatre gave him a look that said "DON'T ASK!"

Soon my toast was done, and I ate that and drank my coffee quickly. Then I started on Duo's breakfast. I suppose I'm spoiling him really...but I love pampering him. If he refuses to love himself, then I will love him instead.

Halfway through the 10th pancake, Wufei swaggers in. I continue cooking. 

"You cant possibly eat all that Yuy!" he says

"I'm not going to" 

"Oh, then what are you going to do with it Yuy? feed the birds?"

"Hn" I can't be bothered talking to him...he's in a bad mood. Well he's always in a bad mood so there's nothing new there!

I think Quatre must have sensed the tension, so as usual he intervened 

"Wufei, do you want some breakfast?" he asked. 

"I've already eaten, and I've got much better things to do than to make Idle conversation with you!" Quatre looked down, crushed by Wufei's harshness, and Trowa's eyes sparkled with rage.

I know how he feels, If anyone ever hurt my koi....I would kill them...No one hurts my baby.

Wufei looks at Trowa then I guess he takes a hint and walks out with his nose in the air. I turn back to the stove, and out of the corner of my eye I see Trowa reach out toward a tearful Quatre.

Duo's breakfast is done. Glancing up at the clock I see its 3 minutes to 7. 3 minutes....hmmm. I walk out to the garden and out into the Roses- carefully tended by Quatre. I pass through all colors and shades until I reach the brick wall at the back...and leaning against it is the bush I want. A black rose bush! 

(A/N. I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses,I love black roses, I love black roses!!!!! sorry....I just really like black roses, you only have to look at my email to figure that out, and Dark rose is my Eke-name! if you're not pagan chances are you won't know what that means, so don't worry!

yea well I'll shut up with this nonsense and get on with the story!)

I pick one and take it inside through the kitchen door. Quatre giggles and quickly places his hand on the table, as if it had been somewhere where it shouldn't, and there's a definite spark in Trowa's eyes that wasn't there before.!

I place the rose on the tray and Quatre smiles warmly. Oh well I don't care what those two know. Trowa is to caught up in Quatre to care, and Quatre, well... all he wants is for everyone to be happy- and hey, being with Duo makes me happy! VERY happy!

Then I'm going toward our room, and sliding through the door. I place the tray on a table and turn to look at Duo. A stray piece of sunlight from the sunrise outside has fallen on his face, illuminating it and making my baby look like an angel fallen from heaven. I loath to wake him and spoil the vision, but we need to get moving. I bend down over his sleeping form and place two a kiss on each closed eye, then one more on those full red lips.

"Duo, Duo wake up koi"

"hmmmm" he smiles in his sleep

"Duo, Breakfast...."

"I LIKE THAT!!!" He blinks and sits up, staring wildly around for the food.

"hn" I chuckle

"AWWWWWW MAN!!!! thanks Hee-chan" He says enthusiastically "Ya really outdid yourself! not that I mind!" he pulls the tray over to himself, and that's when he catches sight of the black rose.

He smiles and looks up at me, all the thanks I need shining through those wide violet eyes.

"gee Hee-chan, as much as I love the food, this has got to be the best bit!" he closes his eyes and smells it. Then he reaches toward me, wraps those slender arms around my neck, still holding the rose and leans in for a passionate kiss. I swear, If I hadn't had all that training, I'd have melted down into a puddle on the floor by now.

He smiles at me again. "Now Hee-chan as much as I enjoy all this lovey-dovey stuff an' being pampered an' spoilt an' all that, my foods a waiting, and If you know anything at all you'll know that ya can't keep shinigami away from his food! Even kissing the most beautiful guy on the planet...food comes first."

"Hn" I chuckle. Me the most beautiful guy on the planet! surely not! That's duo!

I walk over to the desk, booting up my laptop. Duo places the rose on the bedside table and then tuks in to the massive breakfast in front of him. 

~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~

"Duo? Duo?"A voice buts into my dreams......I block it out.

"Duo! Breakfast" Did he say Breakfast? Hey now that's alright!

"I LIKE THAT!!" where's the food, where's the food? I'm starving!!! Ohhhhh wow, that's a mountain! wow, did Hee-chan really make all this for me? I never saw so much food. Yum. 

"Ya really outdid yourself Hee-chan," And I mean it "Not that I mind" I add quickly, just in case he takes that the wrong way and takes the food away! Feeling my mouth begin to water I grab the tray and yank it towards me. Hey is that a rose? a black rose? Wow, did Heero give me that. No ones ever given me flowers before, let alone black roses. It's so perfect, I would trade 1000 of these breakfasts for him to give me one of these. I want to cry... But I don't, boys don't cry. But this is the nicest thing someones ever done for me. I search for the right words...

"Gee Hee-chan, as much as I love the breakfast and all, this has got to be the best bit!" God that sooo didn't sound right. Damn I'm hopeless. I pick up the rose fighting back the stinging, wet sensation in my eyes. You better not cry duo, I tell myself, Because you know boys don't cry.

I close my eyes so the tears don't spill, and smell it.

It's this exotic, delicate scent. Like a normal rose but with something else, something deep and rich. It's the most wonderful smell ever.

So what can I do to show him how much this means to me if my words won't work? hmmm what does Heero do? He doesn't talk much, yet he still manages to portray emotions effectively. I know!

And so with my new form of communication in mind I lean forward and kiss him seductively, emotionally and passionately. Trying to convey through my body language exactly how perfect his gesture of affection was to me. 

I think It worked.

I have to come up for air sometime other wise I'm gonna suffocate. Hn, I chuckle inwardly at the thought- can you really die when you're in heaven?

Pulling away I realize that my food is getting cold. I explain to Heero exactly why I really need to tuck into my food finishing with :

"even when I'm kissing the most beautiful guy in the world, Food still comes first" 

Then I tuck in!

I gobble it all so fast. Part of me want's to slow down, and eat civilized so that I don't waste the taste by swallowing to quickly, but the instinctive way of eating as fast as possible that I picked up very young on the streets sets in. When you never know when your next meal will be you generally tuck in pretty quick, because there are many people out there, just as hungry as you that will be quite happy to oblige you of any food you have on you that stays there for more than a few seconds. When you have food on the street, you scurry of into the nearest nook or cranny and gobble it down quick as you can, before someone else does. Even now that I'm a member of society and everything, there are still the odd few habits that I just can't seem to kick.

Wow that went too fast. Now there's nothing but crumbs left- heh better not let them go to waste. I lick the plate clean! I sigh and lean back against the pillows...for a few seconds, then I start to fidget, I'm getting bored again! Maybe I'll go see what Hee-chan's doing on that god-be-damned laptop of his.

I struggle out of bed and limp over to him. My back still hurts from yesterday.

"Whatcha doin' Hee-chaaaaan?" I whine. 

"Hn"

"Ohhhh that's real informative isn't it?"

"hn" okay I guess he has used up his word limit for today already. And he wasted it all on me...awww ain't that sweet!

"Okay then Hee-chan, we'll just have to play a guessing game!"

He raises one eyebrow

"IT LIVES, HEERO THE STATUE LIVES!!!" I cry dramatically 

"Hn" still playing that game then eh heero? well two can play at that game!

"okay heero, I'm going to guess what youre doing on the computer. for yes say"Hn" for no say "hn" okay?"

"hn" he replies. 

"No? I say in mock concern, Heeeeeero if you don't want to play then can't you just tell me

"hn" 

"No, Why not?" I ask, "Well I'm going to play by myself then, You can join in if you like"

"Hn" okay dokey then...lets see

"Are you downloading porn?" If it were possible for expressionless, emotionless soldier to, I'm sure he would have face-vaulted!

"hn"

"Not porn then, Damn!...okay well lets see, are you writing fanfiction?"

"hn"

"No....well what else is there to do on a computer? okay lets see, are you writing reports....?"

"hn" 

"No? well that's a first, Okay well umm....are you chatting to someone?"

"hn"

"Don't lie to me Heero" I say, faking tears "I know what you are doing, I know your'e having an online affair! I know you're cheating! How could you do this to me???"

"hn" 

"Oh well okay.......maybe I went a little over the top there....um okay what else could you be doing, are you....um.... OHHHH I know, youre shopping online aren't you? Youre buying me a present...awww Hee-chan!!!"

"hn!" 

"damn...well ya can't blame me for trying. Okay then are you emailing people?" this is my last resort!

"Hn" 

"JACKPOT!!!, yes? you are? well okay now we're getting somewhere! okay are you sending out threatening emails because your'e really an Internet stalker?"

"hn"

"ooooh kay, well with that out of the way I bet its something really boring, um are you getting details on the mission?"

"Hn" 

"You are, Great I got it, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!! YAHOO!" I jump around the room. I hear the sound of the chair being pushed back behind me.

"I'll fill you in on the details in the car koi, for now I suggest you start packing"

"Okay Hee-chan, say can I bring my bed......?" 

~~~~~~~~HEERO~~~~~~~

The sound of the computer booting up has become engraved into my mind. It's like after living in the same street for years you know all the corners off by heart. It's become almost a comfort to me...Everyone else thinks I'm just a computer geek, maybe I am, But it's not like I really care anyway. If I was a normal fifteen year old I would be worried about it, I'd also be into sports, I'd be in school (well permanently anyhow), I'd be straight (or at least dating girls) and probably only concerned with me and my petty circle of friends. As you can see...I'm not exactly the average normal fifteen year old boy.

I've just got to check on the mission details. The sound of Duo stuffing food in his mouth at a rate of around 100 miles per hour is a little off putting though, but I suppose everything Duo does is off putting so It's nothing new. That's what makes him so lovable all these cute little quirks he has, there what makes Duo, Duo.

Now he's finished, Shit that was fast and coming over to me. As much as I love him I really don't need him bugging me right now, I have to focus and get these details. And he's a distraction. I really don't want to have to act cold and distant because I don't want to hurt him, but If he starts to whine I'm going to have to distance myself.

"Heeee-chan? whatcha doing?" What did I just tell you?

Ouch! his whining hurts my ears. I wouldn't mind so much if only he wouldn't whine!!! I don't want to be mean to him, but I really need to focus on getting this done, he's a distraction. I'll have to use the old "hn" technique, he's used to it now he shouldn't take much offense at it, He never did before. Mind you now that everything is different perhaps I'm supposed to treat him differently too... I wouldn't know-I've never been in love before. And before you even ask- Relena isn't anywhere in the picture. I respect her for all that she does for the colonies, and I respect her for her bravery. She is like a support system to me- but nothing more. Because if you haven't figured it out already- IM GAY!!!!

"Hn"

"Ohhhh that's real informative isn't it?" It's not ment to be

"hn" Damn I sound like a cold hearted bastard, maybe I am...

"Okay then Hee-chan, we'll just have to play a guessing game!" A guessing game? I raise and eyebrow and groan silently 

"IT LIVES, HEERO THE STATUE LIVES!!!" damn he's funny! no focus on the computer heero...FOCUS!!!

"Hn" 

"okay heero, I'm going to guess what youre doing on the computer. for yes say"Hn" for no say "hn" okay?" God he's crazy, I don't want to play a bloody GUESSING GAME!!!! what did he say was it 'hn" for no? 

"hn" I reply

"No? Heeeeeero if you don't want to play then can't you just tell me"

"hn" maybe he'll shut up.

"No, Why not?" well duh duo, If you wana know all that bad try looking at the computer screen!!! 

"Well I'm going to play by myself then, You can join in if you like"

"Hn" 

"Are you downloading porn?" PORN!!!! why the fuck would I be downloading porn???

"hn"

"Not porn then, Damn!...okay well lets see, are you writing fanfiction?" Ha! that would be the day! ...I wouldn't mind writing a lemon or two for Duo and Me though (hehehe)

"hn"

"No....well what else is there to do on a computer? okay lets see, are you writing reports....?" well at least that one was sensible!

"hn" 

"No? well that's a first, Okay well umm....are you chatting to someone?"

I'm not exactly a talker duo...!

"hn"

"Don't lie to me Heero, I know what you are doing, I know your'e having an online affair! I know you're cheating! How could you do this to me???" GODS!!!

Focus heero don't get distracted! 

"hn" 

"Oh well okay.......maybe I went a little over the top there....um okay what else could you be doing, are you....um.... OHHHH I know, youre shopping online aren't you? Youre buying me a present...awww Hee-chan!!!" Dream on Duo!

"hn!" 

"damn...well ya can't blame me for trying. Okay then are you emailing people?" Finally, now perhaps he'll stop this torture. Can't he see that he's driving me crazy-damn it I just wana get up, throw the computer out the window and have a serious makeout session with him?

"Hn" 

"JACKPOT!!!, yes? you are? well okay now we're getting somewhere! okay are you sending out threatening emails because your'e really an Internet stalker?" and since when did I get the time to waste on stalking people?

"hn"

"ooooh kay, well with that out of the way I bet its something really boring, um are you getting details on the mission?"

"Hn" 

"You are, Great I got it, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!! YAHOO!" I jump around the room. I hear the sound of the chair being pushed back behind me.

"I'll fill you in on the details in the car koi, for now I suggest you start packing"

"Okay Hee-chan, say can I bring my bed......?" 

"...!"

~~~~~~~~~~DUO~~~~~~~~

What I luv my bed....It's all black satin! well maybe not the bed then but I'm definitely taking my sheets!

I pull out a suitcase stored under a bed and quickly begin to load my things into it. 

"man I'm gonna miss the guys and all - hell I might even miss Wufei's 'justice' rants!"

...ahh well maybe Heero won't respond to my incessant chatter- at least I know there's something to hear me. You have no idea what it's like trying to talk to yourself when no one else will. It's so lonely.

After Solo died, I was alone on the streets and I used to talk to myself. Just to make me believe that someone cared. I gave up in the end. That was when I realised that all I ever talked was bullshit. I realised that I had stopped talking to myself because I got on my own nerves!

I know that sounds really weird, but I only talk bullshit and I bored myself. I bored myself with my own talk. When I realised just how much I'm really worth.

That was when I started cutting. 

I only ever cut my legs. The rest of my body is exposed to often. That's half the reason why I had to stop heero last night, before it went any further. I'm half scared to death of what heero will do if he finds out... It's just my own little secret...along with many more.

I continue chatting non-stop, supposedly to heero. I don't listen to what I'm saying what's the point. I'll just get bored and get the urge to cut again. This way I can talk supposedly 'to' heero, and talk bullshit without having to cut. 

I'm almost packed now. Just my bedside table to clear. My brush, photo's of the gang, a few of my favourite manga's and...oh yea the rose. It's so beautiful I'm definitely taking it with me. but what can I do with it so it wont get crushed. 

I know! I jump up and rummage in one of the cupboard up above our wardrobe. Here it is! I pull down the abandoned refuge of poor old tweets. Yup we had a budgie, It was Quatre's Idea of course. 

This was the cage he was kept in before he died..of starvation! yup, really sad aint it? we all ended up going on separate missions and we forgot to get anyone to feed him. Normally one of us is home at all times. It's a small cage, he's a miniature budgie, so he didn't need much room. It's really only about the size of a large tin can (by this I mean quite large). With a domed top and an empty swing. It's perfect.

I tip out any last bits of ancient bird seed/poop and the like and gingerly place the black rose inside. fixing it to the swing so that it appears to stand upright. The dark flower swings a little. I take one last look at the beautiful plant before stowing it safely away in my backpack.

I zip it up and turn around to find a large hand on my shoulder and an intense blue gaze boring into my eyes.

Heero...


End file.
